Japanese Patent No. 5824591 (Patent Document 1) and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2015-0297958 (Patent Document 2) disclose iron-type golf club heads each comprising a head main body (including a face, a hosel, a sole and a back portion) and two separate weight members. The weight members are respectively disposed in a toe-side part and a heel-side part of the sole so that the head is provided with a large moment of inertia and a lowered center of gravity.